moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Order of the Highlands
The Order of the Highlands (Formally known as The Honorable Order of the Highlands) is the national order of Knighthood for the Kingdom of Stromgarde. it is formally and ceremonially led by the Monarch of Stromgarde, who holds the grade of Grand Eagle. While the 5th Class is open to be awarded to non-commissioned officers and enlisted personnel, those awarded with this class are not given the honorific of Sir or Dame. All other classes are. Those who are awarded the 5th Class of the Order are made, if they aren't already, members of the Third Estate within the Stromic Union and are given all rights as member of that Estate. Structure 'Classes of Knighthood' *'Grand Eagle': The highest grade. An enameled cross badge worn on a collar chain at ceremonial occasions or, at other formal occasions, on a sash on the right shoulder; plus a gilt, eight-pointed breast star worn on the left chest. Available to members of the Stromic royal family, high nobility, and to foreign royalty or heads of state. *'1st Class': An over-sized, enameled cross pattée badge worn on a sash on the right shoulder, plus a silver, eight-pointed breast star on the left chest. Available to general officers, high nobility, and foreign heads of government. *'2nd Class': An enameled cross pattée badge worn on a neck ribbon, plus a silver, four-pointed breast star on the left chest . Available to general officers and nobility. *'3rd Class': An enameled cross pattée badge worn on a ribbon on the left chest . Available to (usually no lower than) field grade officers and lower nobility. *'4th Class': A non-enameled cross pattée badge worn on a ribbon on the left chest. Available to civilians and company grade officers. *'5th Class': A round gilt medal worn on a ribbon on the left chest. Available to civilians, non-commissioned officers, and enlisted personnel. 'Variations' *All classes can be awarded with or without crown as an added distinction. *The Grand Eagle, 1st and 2nd Class can be awarded with oak leaves, indicating prior receipt of the next lower class of the order, and/or with diamonds, as a special distinction. *The 3rd Class can be awarded with bow, indicating prior receipt of the 4th Class. *All classes but the 5th can be awarded with swords for distinction in wartime. The swords pass through the arms of the cross behind the center medallion. *If the recipient of the 2rd Class who already has been awarded or is later awarded the Stromic Cross or the Might of Thoradin does not wear the neck ribbon but only the four-pointed breast star. Criteria 'Civilian' In order to obtain 5th, 4th, or very rarely 3rd Class, a civilian must meet one or more of the following criteria: *Endangered themselves in order to save the life of a Stromic civilian or noble. *Assisted in the defense of Stromgarde during the Third War or the Blood War. *Dedicated a long period of time to the civil services of Stromgarde. 'Military' In order to obtain any of the classes, a member of the Stromic Armed Forces must meet one or more of the following criteria: *Endangered themselves in order to save the life of a Stromic noble during military action. (5th Class and up) *Holds title and lands within the Kingdom of Stromgarde while serving in the military. (3rd Class and up) *Has demonstrated gallant leadership of a military unit during active military service. (5th Class and up) *Is a member of the House of Trollbane. (Grand Eagle) *Is a member of the Second Estate within the Stromic Union while holding an officer rank equal to or higher than Captain. (3rd Class and up) *Is a recipient of the Stromic Cross. (5th Class and up) *Is a recipient of the Might of Thoradin. (5th Class and up) Foreign Nationals/Nobility Members of a foreign military, civil service, government, nobility, or royalty may sometimes be awarded a knighthood in the Order. This is typically done in extraordinary circumstances or in an effort to increase or upkeep strong diplomatic relations. Those given such, unless they are Stromic citizens, do not gain membership to the Third Estate of the Stromic Union. Membership Membership of the Order is decided upon by the meeting of available recipients of the Grand Eagle and 1st Class. Traditionally the ceremony is held in Stromgarde Keep, but with only the recent rebirth and reclaiming of the Kingdom, ceremonies may be held in other locations. Known Membership 'Grand Eagle' *His Majesty King Danath Trollbane '1st Class' * '2nd Class' * '3rd Class' *Knight-Lady Alenore Manawhisper '4th Class' * '5th Class' * Category:Kingdom of Stromgarde Category:Stromgarde Military Category:Military Awards